Tattoo
by purplesweater08
Summary: "Its not the breakup that hurts. Its when every time you look at them and every time you hear their name" inspired by TSBAJ suck at summary.. give it a chance.. and check my other bade story :D
1. help not interfere

"_Its not the breakup that hurts. Its when every time you look at them and every time you hear their name_"

Disclaimer: if I own the show I would have Beck on his knees and asking jade to tke him back but jade just keeps on ignoring him and whatsoever

(sorry to to start this story with tori's pov)

Tori's POV

I need to tell you something. I ship bade, yeah that's their couple name but only us (meaning me, Andre, Cat and Robbie know.) knows.

So lately they're begging to be civil to each other.. ok maybe not but still they look at each other and can sit at the same table.

Beck and Jade in our clique is like our mom and dad you know, like when your parents fight you feel angry or sad to..

I really want them to be back together. Others might think that I want Beck. But come on that was the first day of school and what girl wouldn't have a crush on him and his hair. But I will repeat again thatwasonfirstday!

Which brings me here, on my bed thinking a way on how to put them back together. Honestly I should not interfere with their Love life so I won't I will just help them. Because If they can't solve their own problems then its just gonna fall back to the same pattern of break up then make out.

So here's the plan..

Note: hey! This is like my own version of tori saves beck and jade.. but not really.. just saty tuned I mght update tomorrow or on Saturday because of my school work.. I should stop ranting.. thank you for rading this and please review… :D


	2. The lead

Disclaimer: if I own victorious Bade will probably have more kiss or a scene where they almost "DO IT" yeah.. you read it right.

Tori's POV

Yey! Its Friday! woohoo! Meaning no school tomorrow

So last night I was thinking on how to help them get back together.

Since I had to write a short story them put it into a film. I took advantage of it.

I went to Mr. Nerve-pills as what Jade like to call him.

"Hey Mr. Ner—Lermin.." oops I almost slip his name.

"Oh Tori! Are you here for your project?" He asked drinking another pill then washing it with water loudly

Gosh! Why does he have to drink it loudly?

"Yes. Imma ask you a favor. For my project. You know."

"oh, whats it about?" he asked then I walk forward and tell him.

Jade's POV

Hmmm.. coffee.

The best thing in the world… well next to…

Just forget it.

I went to our first class.

The impov class…

When I get there the only seat is next to…

(No Cat! Its not Robbie! He's sitting right next to you! And Get out of my POV! )

For you if you guessed it right then congratulations.

Ugh… My head hurts… I should have slept early.

Well Sikowitz will be arriving late so I just started to close my eyes… but before I closed my eyes, I take peek at him…

Hmmm. He seems to be asleep to..

I want to look more at him but before I knew it my eyes started to close on its own.

Tori's pov

Oh here comes Sikowitz.

"Good Morning hooligans!" Sikowitz said then noticed that there are two students sleeping.

"oh! Jade and Beck are sleeping together again! teehee" Cat said.

We all looked at her. Well its not her fault that her innocent my didn't know that there are other meaning on what she said.

Uh oh. Sikowitz is getting the speaker. I feel bad For Jade and Beck. Here it goes.

As Sikowitz pressed play the speaker produce a bombing sound that not only scared the class and made Cat hid under her chair but made Beck fall on top of Jade.

"ha! Now you learned a lesson now My dear Beck and Jade!" he said as he retured the speaker from its original place.

"ugh! Get off me!" Jade screamed and pushed Beck

But I heard something that Mr. cool and calm said. 'huh! You always want me on top.' Then cue the smirk from Beck and a scowl from Jade.

"Hey Jade and Beck. I need you to play for my short film. Mr. Lermin said that if I need two main characters it should be you two cause you already finished your project." I said putting my head between them.

"NO!" they both shouted at me causing me to retreat back to my seat then I said to Andre

"Wow they must be taking the Bitch pills" causing them to shot murderous looks at me. and I held my hands in defense.

We are all walking down for our play writing class.

"im sorry that I screamed on you." Beck apologized

"yeah im not!" Jade said walking past me and Beck.

We entered the class and get seated

"and to start our lesson- "

"Im not playing in Tori's movie!" Jade shouted

"yeah! I mean- " Beck added but was cutted off by Mr. Lermin

"Hep! Hold your unicorns! And we'll talk outside come."

"Yey! unicorns" Cat cheered and hollered

They both stand up and walked outside the classroom.

Jade's Pov

Stupid Toriiiiii!

"okay let's get it staright. You two awill take the lead in Tori's play or else I will deduct your scores and put it on her grade." Nerve pills said

"Why us? Why can't Cat play the lead?" I asked. It still pains me to say the US word. Especially were not together.

"because the two of you are the first one to finish and the others are too busy to take the lead." Nerve pills said then walk back to our classroom.

"Im gonna kill him!" I stomped .

A/N: I was gonna make it longer but its already 2 am here . sorry for the grammatical errors and the spelling. If you know a beta reader please tell me.. oh and thank for those who reviewed, alerted and favorite the first chapter. I hope you continue to support.. oh and btw. I wrote the first chapter as a birthday gift for one of the people I look up to. Liz Gillies..

:D read and review in this chapter.


	3. Venice beach

A/n : sorry if this chapter contains a lot of error.. I typed it at 3 am in the morng, and my eyes are getting heavy.

Disclaimer: if I am Dan Scheneider Bade will have an episode where they look back on how they met and everything.

* * *

**Jade's POV**

"Hey Jade I was thinking maybe all of us can go to venice beach you know tomorrow" Tori asked me while cathcing up

"why! So we can talk about your stupid play?" I screamed

"That would work." Beck joined. As if I need another nuisance.

We all sat down at our lunch table. And disscussed about our trip to Venice beach tomorrow, when suddenly it turned to my birthday which is next week.

"so Jade what are your plans for your birthday? " Tori said while reaching for the salt.

"nothing." I replied in monotone

"why? Just come at my house i'll throw you a party! come on it'll be fun!" she asked nudging me.

"i can't. I'm going with my parents." I took a bite of my burrito and took a sip of Cat's soda

"but I thought they-" I stuffed Cat's face with bibble.

"What are you saying Cat?" I looked muderously at her threatening to hurt her if she said a word, which I can't. Why? Because she's Cat! Who can hurt her physically?

She shook her heard and continue munching.

That was close.

* * *

_(the next day)_

* * *

**TORI'S POV**

we all decided to meet up at my home. And finalize the things we would bring since its a whole week vacation.

"so who's sitting on shot gun?" I asked. It will be Jade. Believe me.

"not me", "nu uh!" and a squel fromCat was the answers I met.

"okay. So its Jade. " I smirked at her. She's to busy texting someone on her phone.

"what!"

"whoa!"

yep your right. That was the answers of B& J.

"why? Are you two scared to sit with each other now?" I mocked them. Ha!

"then why don't you seat their? " Jade rebutted

"because I can. I can sit with any of you. But the two of you can't. Am I right?" okay this is turning into a pyschological game.

"what are you saying that-" I cut Beck off

"yes. You two are afraid with each other. That's why you can't seat with each other."

"you know what, let's go seat there." Beck motioned to Jade which walked pat me to the shot gun.

"Got ya!" I said to them meaning Andre, Cat, Robbie.

"Let get going!" Jade called.

* * *

**Beck's POV**

I really want to talk to Jade. But the problem is that she brought her head phones.

She just stared out the window.

She wore a see through shirt and a jeans short shorts.

The thing that makes me want to jump at her. What? I'm just a teenage boy with raging hormones.

Its a picture perfect.

So I grabbed my phone and snapped a picture. Causing the car to swerve

I tried to make a conversation but she just ignored me.

I must be drooling cause she screamed at me to keep my eyes on the road.

Then I saw her smile. The genuine smile that only appears when were together. Man I miss those smile.

It made me smile too. Thats when I tried again to start a conversation.

"So what cha listening to?" I asked turning to the main road

"bands."

"SWS, ATL, TM, ARTTM, FTSK? "

"yup."

"hook it up." I pulled the cable and connect it to her ipod. It also sends music to the speakers on my RV.

It played "like we used to" by ARTTM.

Well that's awkward. (ps. Listen to it. Its an awesome song.)

As the song eneded as I parked the RV to a spot where no one can blocked the door.

I opned the door of the RV confiming them that were here.

"Let's get going so we have time to check in the hotel." Andre said joinig me as I pick up the bags.

"okay. We settle first at the hotel. Make sleeping arrangements then we'll hit the pool there first. Cause by the mine were done its almost night. And its not fun to swim at the beach in nighttime." Jade said adjusting her sunglasses and her bag.

"you swimmed in the beach?" Tori asked

"no but I just thought of it. You know cause thinking requires brain." she smirked.

Tori rolled her eyes then sighed.

We went to the hotel and checked in.

"okay we have two rooms. Which means boys and boys ; girls and girls"

"no shit sherlock." jade grabbed her things and went for the room

our rooms are 3 rooms apart.

I took a last glance at Jade. Then walked with Andre and Robbie.

* * *

**A/N: thank you for your reviews last chapter! i really appreciate it. so here's another chapter. Read and review..**

** thank you to those who alert and follow this story and me.. goodnight. :D**


	4. Movies got an Ateam i got my Bade team

DISCLAIMER: do I look like Dan S. ?

* * *

PS. Icequeen616: this chapter is long so I hope you like it.

And I might bot update tomorrow cause its Monday meaning school. And I have to write 2 stories. One for school and one for Bade prompt

Enjoy!

* * *

**Tori's POV**

We arrived in our room and got settled.

"Jadey! I want the last bed! Please! " Cat gave her the puppy eyes. Even Jade can't resist that.

If only Cat know what her puppy eyes can do. Too bad she doesn't.

Then I heard Jade groan. "Ugh! Fine! Just remove those stupid eyes!"

Ha-ha...

"Jade do you have sunblock with you?" I asked her searching for mine.

"Of course Jade does. She will burn without them. Tee hee! Burn..." Cat jumped on her bed.

Then a sunblock flew in front of me nearly decapitating me.

"Whoa! Jade! That was close!" i picked up the sunblock from the floor

"Yeah. You're lucky." She's already in her bathing suit holding a towel. Whoa. Beck will drool. I mean she look really good there.

Okay am not a lesbian. Cause I like someone here. (IT'S NOT BECK JADE! For gosh's sake!)

"Let's gooooooooooooo!" Cat pulled us.

We reached the pool by then the boy's just arrived.

And guess what since its only Hollywood arts that don't have school for a week there are only few people in the hotel. So we have the pool by ourselves.

And another guess what. I'm right about Beck drooling on Jade. Don't worry about Robbie cause he went straight for Cat and asked her about something I cannot fathom.

**Beck's POV**

When I saw Jade I literally dropped my jaw and almost drool. But Andre pulled me. Best bro ever.

Her curves. Oh my. Then I saw her tattoo. Her porcelain skin emphasizing the black ink.

I was against Jade having a tattoo although at first it was henna, but then one day came…

(flash back)

We are in my RV just chilling and reading. She was reading _the perks of being a wall flower, _while cuddling with me while I read the car magazine.

"I want to get a tattoo" she said

"why? Jade I thought we talked about this." I put down the magazine

"Oh it's not only me who will get. You too. It'll be like our promise rings. Only us will know" she straddled me flipping her hair so it's one the other side and lowering her face.

I put my hands on her waist.

As she speak, I can feel her hot breath in my face.

I tried to kiss her but she pulled away a bit.

"Come on. Please" and she lowered her lips almost touching mine.

"But it'll hurt." I asked her getting lost in her eyes. It's like am being hypnotized by my own self

"Don't be a pussy" she said softly then shook her head lightly.

The tips of her hair touched my face causing my body to shiver.

"please?" she ask this time I said yes and agreed to get it late that day.

I don't know why I said yes.

Maybe because it's something that can't be stolen or lost.

It's better than hickeys.

Cause it can't be removed.

And finally she kissed me. at first it was chaste. Then it became a heated make out. I reached at the end of her shirt and throw it out at the floor while she unbuttoned the last button of my flannel shirt.

I push her down so it's me that straddling her.

I kissed her lips then trailing down to her neck then returned to her soft lips that tasted black coffee.

Then she flipped us so she's on top. Kissing the back of my ear then moving to my neck leaving trails of fire to where she kiss.

This kind of time is where we make out because of hormone or lust. Its like a make out with a something on it. We move slowly.

She reached at my chest leaving soft kisses. I pulled her chin so she's at the level of my face then kiss her, out tongues fighting for dominance until were out of breath and we need to break apart.

"Let's go get that tattoo, but I have some rules" I panted

"ugh. Fine!" as she rolled over

(end of flashback)

I must have stared off because someone said

"earth to Beck! Stop staring at Jade she'll melt" Andre joked

"very funny man" I slapped him lightly with my towel.

"im not the one who stare at Jade as if tis the end of the world"

We joined the others by the pool. We all sat by the pool facing the sun waiting for it to set.

Cat is in between Robbie and Jade.

Im next to Jade and next to me is Tori then Andre.

as the orange rays hit our faces, Robbie tried to put his arms around Cat successfully. And Cat scooped a little closer.

While on my side Tori seem to be enjoying Andre. Because they are like really close to each other.

Well me and Jade are apart.

Here's the thing. Jade and I alaways do this.

(flash back)

"Im bored." Jade complained.

"you don't want to be here? Beside me?" I pouted

"wipe that look oof your pretty face." She retorted

Then I got an idea.

"come with me. were going somewhere" I said then stand up and grabbed my keys and wallet

"you coming?" I looked back

"ugh! Carry me." she motioned her hand. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

We were driving when she said "I am hungry."

I turned my car to the drive thru of some fastfood.

"hey, can I take your order?" the girl in the booth said flirtasiously. Then winked at me.

I opened my mouth and say something but Jade beat me to it.

"Yes my BOYFRIEND and I would like 3 xtra large fries. Two rootbeers and 2 tacos. Oh I and I want your skinny ass out of my boyfriend's and mines face." She said putting emphasize on the boyfriend.

The girl didn't move at first cause I thought she was testing Jade, but when Jade screamed at her she scrambled off shaking. Poor girl.

When we got our food it was a different person. I chuckled but Jade glared at me and hit me in the arm.

"ow! What was that for?" I asked

"oh! Now you're mad at me for telling that bitch that im your girlfriend cause you wanna flirt and have sex with her? Is that it?" she said it fuming with anger.

"what !no! I was- "

"cut it out Beck! " she got out of the car. I followed her.

"what now!" she screamed

I grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her.

"damn you." She said in a softer tone.

"Jade I was gonna say something to her , that your my girlfriend and continue ordering." I smirked

She crossed her arms and looked at the setting sun.

"now come on. Let's eat and do the thing why we came here." I kissed her and pull her close to me and walk to the back of my pick up.

I set it up with pillows and blanket. So we can lay there and watch the as the sun set.

"I love you." I told her touching her tattoo.

"Me too." She replied

"you love yourself too?" I joked which earned a glare from her. Then she smiled

"no idiot, you. I love you." And with that we kissed. Savoring the moment. This is the kind of moment where you wish that would last longer.

(end of the flashback)

We watch the sun set. Just sitting there not moving . I looked at her. The sun rays that's hitting on her face gives her the i-am-a-greek-goddess- effect. I wanna scoop down and kiss her but I can't.

I can't because I am an idiot. Because I let her go. Because I can't open a god damn door!

I didn't realize that im clenching my fist so tight that its leaving crescent shapeson my hand until a very familiar hand touched it.

"Back stop it." She whispered

"Don't hurt yourself." I choose to ignore her and continued to pierce my palms using my fingers

"Damn it Beck I said stop! You're hurting you're self! " she slapped me so i would stop.

Jade got up the pool and run off.

Second later I got up too and walked out, looking at my bleeding palms.

I can take it. It's just too much.

* * *

**Tori's POV**

Okay!

What was that!

Andre and I are just talking and enjoying the sunset when I hear Jade scream "Damn it Beck I said stop! You're hurting your self!" and then run off.

After that Beck followed. I saw his hands bleeding..

When they are out of earshot.

"okay Im confused. Can someone explain why Jade stormed off and screamed and also why Beck's Hand is bleeding." I looked at them.

"Well for Beck's hand. You know Beck has a bad habit of hurting his self by digging his nails on his hand. He only do this whenever he can't take something. You know like when someone has a problem and drinks it out" Andre explained to me.

"Jade and Beck used to watch sun set together." Cat said twirling his red hair.

"oh." Tori! Is that all you can say.

"And for the part when Jade scream Stop it. She's the only one who can make Beck stop doing that." Robbie said.

Well its shocking he didn't bring Rex

" Hey guys who wants Bade back together?" I asked them

"we do. " they said in unison.

And that's how I got my Bade team.

* * *

a/n: wow. It took me a day to write this. I dunno im procrastinating.

Hey guys um.. sorry if i didn't update yesterday.. my wifi is broken... btw. i updated cause we don't have school today!

thank you storm who i didn't even know the name!

and im so happy cause Leon Thomas followed me on twitter! ahh.. have you watched his Music Video of Forever.. its flawlessszzz

om.. im ranting

Oh follow my tumblr its : infinitebadeshipper

And for my twitter: alltimepat

Follow me and I'll follow you back. Just DM me.

READ AND REVIEW!

Hope you like this chapter! Bye.


	5. hey! we're on our underwear!

A/N: sorry I haven't updated anything in a week. I have like 4 projects to make in two days. And I used the 1st day procrastinating.

Sorry if this is short. I have to go to school tomorrow. *sigh*

DISCLAIMER: I own a big glue not victorious.

* * *

Jade's POV

I got up and grabbed a towel. Then run inside the hotel. I pressed the elevator buttons repeatedly as if it will make it any faster.

Then I heard footsteps behind me. I looked back and saw Beck and as if on cue the doors open. I got inside quickly then press the close button.

As the doors close I saw his face, frowning. I grabbed the railing for support while I battle myself on crying.

When I heard the _ding_ I fixed myself. When the doors open I saw Beck in front but I walked past him, I'm not ready to deal with him yet.

I swiped my finger in the scanner then it opened. (Ps. I heard there's a hotel like that.)

I changed into a baggy shirt and short shorts. Then lay down on my bed. Running my hands over my side touching my tattoo. Reminiscing the promise we made to each other. That whatever happens or whatever hindrance is there we would make past it, past it together. It's so ironic that we aren't even together how can we make it?

Then my mind went back to the day when we broke up. I want to ask him 'Why didn't you open the door?' 'Do you really have to scream it in front of the crowd that you're not happy with our relationship?'

Every time I think of this the pain goes back and it's even worse than the last time. Maybe I'm a masochist. Because I did it all the time, to remember myself that I'm like that, I'm unlovable.

I didn't realize that I was crying until I felt my nose stuffy and my eyes are getting heavy. I started to fall asleep.

When I open my eyes it's already 11 am (PS: this happened to me today.) I saw Cat talking to Tori while typing.

"Jadey you're awake" Cat got up and hugs me

"Are you okay?" she asked me

"Yeah, now get your arms off me. I'm hungry." I said bluntly.

"Okay, it's already 11 am, we should get going. I call the show-" Tori tried to say something but I cut her off. Wow that's a great way to start a morning. And that's not sarcasm.

"No! I'm the first one! Get your skinny ass of the bathroom!" I stand up quickly making Cat roll on the floor. Ha! Tori scrambled off the bathroom making a way for me. One thing about me is that I hate being the second in using the bathroom.

I entered the bathroom and started stripping. No need to close or lock the door because we're all girls here, nothing to hide.

* * *

Tori's POV

When Jade screamed I peed a little on my shorts. Why? Okay Imagine if you're the one in my place and Jade screams at you like that you might even faint.

Before that incident Cat and I are talking about my short movie. We're shooting here a few scenes and that involves a lot of Bade touching each other. Okay perverted minds it's not like that. More of like cuddling or kissy stuff you know. I really don't have a plot on my story that's why I'm asking Cat for help.

I promise to myself that before we go back to school Beck and Jade's communication to each other will improve to each other.

I plopped down my bed then texted Andre.

_Hey. Jade's awake get dressed. We're eating in the buffet. How's Beck?_

_-T_

I hit send then pick my dress.

* * *

ON THE BOY'S ROOM

* * *

ANDRE's POV

"Beck, man wake up. We're having lunch downstairs." I said to a pillow hugging Beck

"Mmwn, mnwmw" he makes a Chewbacca noise

"Come on. The girls are getting ready. So you can stay for another 15 minutes but it takes 30 minutes for you to fix your hair yourself." I remembered the story Beck told me one day. It kinda slipped off, he wasn't allowed to tell me that Jade is the one fixing his hair. And while fixing his hair Jade is straddling him. Well you know he kinda stopped there. I just laughed at that memory. "Now Get up!" I signaled Robbie to help me with Beck.

"OH M GOD Andre you will not believe what Cat just send me.. It's them wearing their underwear! Even Jade! Is wearing a black bra with-" before Robbie could finish his sentence, Beck Got up and took the phone away from his grasp and said

"Dude! Not cool! Jade might be my-" he looked at Robbie's phone only to find a picture of Sam and Freddie making I'm-in-love-with-you faces to each other. He looked at Robbie with a disturbed look.

"What! Cat and I ship Seddie! Got problem with that?" he raised his hands in defense

"Nope. Nothing at all... let me fix my hair." He said then walks toward his bag then gets the hair products that he need.

"Great Job men." I high fived Robbie then proceeds to text Tori.

_Hey, did you know that Jade fixes Beck's hair while straddling him? Btw. How's Jade? Beck doesn't want to get up so Robbie and I tricked him._

_-A_

Few seconds passed and I heard my phone buzz.

_Really? Jade's fine. She made me pee in my pants by screaming at me to get my ass off the bathroom. Oh and how did you trick Beck into getting up? Jade is the only one wh9o manages to wake him up early? How'd you do dat huh? You Jade now? Lol! Ahahah! _

_-T_

I laughed at the part where Jade screamed at Tori. Then I replied to her text.

_Oh. Jade always want to be first in the bathroom. Sorry forgot to tell you another survival skill. Ahahah! And I'm not jade. Robbie lied that Cat sent him a picture of you and the girls wearing your underwear. And he started to describe Jade's underwear when Beck shot off and grabbed his phone. So HA!_

_-A_

_Really! That kind of pervy but still we know that he cares about Jade._

_-T _

_I know. Meet you in a few. I'll get dressed._

_-A_

I put my phone down and get dressed.

After a few minute we are ready. We got out of our room and walked down the hallway. There I saw the girls.

* * *

Jade's POV

When we are all done. We step out of the room, when I saw the boys my eyes immediately flew to Beck. My eye's scanned his hair down his feet. While he did the same with me. Its kind a routine we did. You know.

I wear a cropped shirt that slides off one side of my shoulder and stops just below my belly button. And a jean shorts. Underneath there is my bikini.

While Beck wears a flannel shirt that's unbuttoned on the top, and covering his lower matching it with beach shorts.

We went down using an elevator. We got in and silence filled the air.

"So uh.. We're starting shooting for today. You're lines are easy. If you forget it you can just improvise. And Robbie I need your camera skills and Cat I need your costume and make up power!" she beamed at us.

"Yeah whatever. Can we eat now." I said and the doors open. I and Beck were at the back part so we got out last. But before I go out he said

"You look beautiful." I decided to reply him

"You don't look half bad." Then shrug.

We head out for the buffet and started munching.

We got settled down and S tits started talking. Ha! New nick name for Tori though I might use this rarely.

"Hey. I checked out the place and there's a bar here only it's a floor below. So what about we go there tomorrow after shooting?" she munched her pizza. (Ps: I love pizza. I mean who doesn't? Oh yeah. My sister. She doesn't like pizza. This makes me sad.)

"Sounds like a plan. But Jade's not yet 18. She can't drink?" Mr. Braids ask. He hates it when I call his dreads braids.

"Yo mister Braids. I have a fake I.D and Its only months away before I turn 18!" wait for it!

"It's not braids! What do you think of me Katniss Everdeen!" he slumped in his chair while everybody laughed. I told you.

"So—about the—movie." Tori tried to speak between laughs "I'll print your lines and we'll start after."

"Calm your Tits! We know we'll do a movie. You don't have to yap it in my ear all morning." I bit my pizza then take a spoon full of cereals. Yeah I know cereals should only be eaten in the morning yada yada. I don't care. I missed breakfast. Back off.

"Okay fine. I'm sorry. I'm just a nervous wreck. Unlike you two you finished it early. Ah…" she started grumbling something but I shook it off.

(Shooting time)

"Okay let me have you Jade on the ground. But don't lie. Beck you will grab her hand then you say your lines. ACTION.

"Oh my-" I fake slipped then Beck Grabbed me

"Whoa there. Be careful." He smirked at me.

"Take your hand off me!" then I stomped off the scene and the camera focused on Beck smiling to himself.

"Cut!" Tori Yelled. We did a lot more of scenes. Until it's almost close to dinner.

"Come on one more scene. It needs a night effect. The moon is perfect1 come on!" Tori Beg. I love it when people beg at me.

"Fine! Where is my place?" she told me to sit in the blanket with Beck. Then yelled action

"Look at the moon. It's beautiful. Just like you." he said as he pulled my chin. My heart started to flutter. Even though it's only an act he still manages to make my stomach churn.

"Stop being so sappy." I smiled then shook my head. Removing it from his grasp.

He got really close we're just few inches apart. Then we automatically lean to each other. The kiss lasted more than it should be. God I miss his lips. The way he synchronizes with mine. The fit of his lips. The softness. The feeling. I miss those. His tongue brushed the lower part of my lips begging for entrance but I didn't allow it. And broke of the kiss. It's hard for me to do that. But I need to. I need to be strong and hold my ground.

"How's it?" I looked at them awkwardly

"It's uh... great... maybe we should eat now. Uh... Beck and Andre can you help Robbie. With the equipment and bring them back inside the room. We're heading to eat dinner." She said as she grabbed me and Cat.

* * *

A/n:

Have you heard of the spin-off! omg! can Seddie have one too!

wow. I expect this to be short but... wow... for the chapter whrere they will go to the bar... I have it planned out.

I don't hold my story until I get a review or something unlike other authors. But can we make the reviews past 20? Pleaseeeeee!

Btw you know the routine! R&R

F&F.

Follow me on my tumblr (infinitebadeshipper) and twitter (alltimepat) I follow back just ask me ;)

Nyt... I have to sleep. My internal clock is messed up. So I need to sleep for school. And my birthday is in two days so pleas... please review. It's like your early bday gift to me.

Love always,

Pat.


	6. truths,dares and straddling

A/N: So today is my BIRTHDAY! AHHH! I borrowed my sister's laptop so I can write.

DISCLAIMER: IF I OWN ICARLY OR VICTORIOUS. IF I OWN IT BADE WILL ALREADY HAVE A SPINOFF FROM THE START. AND MY MOM IS BESIDE ME READING THIS AND ASKING WHAT AN AUTHORS NOTE IS AND A DISCLAIMER. AND WHY IS THIS ALL CAPS LOCK! DOES THIS BOTHER YOU? GOOD!

* * *

Jade's POV

Tori pulled me and Cat so we can head out to the buffet.

While were in the elevator Tori asked me "Soooooo…. Did you feel anything?" Wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"What am I supposed to feel? It's just a stage kiss?" I lied with my face hard as stone. But in reality there was the spark. The fireworks and the butterflies in my stomach. It's the same old addictive lips that wakes me up and calms me down.

"Really..?" her face fell. Why is she sad? Isn't she supposed to be happy? Cause I said that I felt nothing?

We stepped out of the elevator and got food. We found a table over -looking Hollywood.

"This spot is so nice." Cat commented as she set down her plate.

"Yeah. It's so romantic. The lights look great from here." Tori followed

"Can we eat now?!" In reality I really admire it too. But I'm really hungry.

We stayed silent for a couple of minutes until the boys came. And guess what! He just sat next to me!

"Unbelievable!" I muttered under my breath

"Pardon?" He looked at me

"Nothing."

And we continue to eat.

"How bout we go to the bar now? I mean after we eat and change clothes. It's only 8 pm. And the club opens at 10 pm." Tori suggested.

""What are we gonna do for the spare 2 hours?" Andre said.

"Well it took us an hour to get dressed. So the other hour we will just lie on the bed." I told them earning a groan from the boys.

"What! We're girls! And we'll meet boys there! So how about we play truth or dare while waiting!" Cat suggested / defended us. Tori and I just smirked at the first part.

We finished eating and got up stairs.

"So.. Who's room?"

"Ours." I swiped my finger at the lock then pulling the knob.

"Okay let's go." Beck said.

They took a look at our room.

"How come this is bigger?" he complained.

"Because we're girls! You silly!" Cat jumped on the bed. As I plopped myself there.

"Stop jumping!" I yelled making every one in the room cringed except Beck.

"Okay here's the bottle so we can decided who goes first." Tori set the bottle.

"I'll spin it."I took the liberty to spin it. Why? Cause I'm Jade.

It was like a suspense movie. Waiting for the bottle to stop.

Then it landed at Tori. Then she smirked at me then at Beck. Why do I suddenly have a bad feeling?

"Okay. So... I pick… Beck." She smiled evilly.

"Okay! Hahaha." He laughed nervously. Cause god knows what Tori will do.

"I dare you.. To pick dare for your next 3 turns. "

"That's all?"

"Yeah. Now you next."

"Okay. Umm… Andre! Truth or Dare?" he asked Mr. Braids.

"Dare cause I'm a true man." He pounds his chest.

"I dare you to straddle Tori and lean in but you will not touch each other's lips for a three minutes." He smirks. All of us know that Andre has a huge crush on Tori. But only I know that Tori likes Andre. Why? Don't ask.

"But it's hard you know straddling someone for three minutes? That'll hurt my back!" he tried to escape the dare.

"No it's not." Beck replied then looked at me. I shook my head lightly. Remembering that we lasted for a half hour making out like with Beck straddling me. Cause I'm too lazy to flip us. Uhg! I shouldn't be flashing that back.

"What do you - oh.. I see…" Andre figured it out. So slow.

"Okay! To the dare."

Andre went to Tori then straddled her. He leaned in to Tori. Omg. This.. this scene… omg.. it makes me

"OMG! This is so awesome. Cat grab the popcorn form my side table. This soooo amusing!" I tried my best not to break down from laughing my ass off.

We're all amused and laughing our ass off. But Andre and Tori are not amused.

"Yeah laugh while you still can! Beck and Jade!" Tori said causing their lips to brush lightly. Omg. Is she blushing?

* * *

Tori's POV

Omg… this is sooo not happening!

"Yeah laugh while you still can! Beck and Jade!" I have a plan formulating in my mind. They aren't gonna get away with this.

Though. It kinda felt nice. I mean. You know.. omg I can't even finish my sentences.

I'm gonna get you Beck and Jade!

* * *

a/n: this one is meant to be long cause it's my birthday. But we have classes tomorrow. Guys! Please pray for the Philippines. My fellow men are in need.

The routine guys..

Read and review and follow me

The next chapter will be long I promise. And this time Bade will be on bed.. (smiles evilly !)

less censorship on bade! thats why i want to have a spinoff! like i wanna see them making out on Jade's bed or in Beck's rv. just like in rated m fanfictions ^^_^^


	7. video chat you should close it propely

Disclaimer: there was a woman. One night she decided to take a bus. And said "I don't know why I am on a disclaimer note but I know purplesweater08 doesn't own vicTORIous"

* * *

a/n: I might or might not update tomorrow. Cause I joined the volleyball team in our school.. and my body hurts. I arrived at our home 6:30 pm. And I still have to study.

* * *

Jade's POV

When the time ended I scowled knowing that the next will be me.

Andre got off Tori and leaned on the wall. Then he looked at me.

I kept my face straight and looked at him to. "Dare." I replied to him sending him the death glare.

He smiled evilly at me "I dare you. To make out with Beck. Topless. On the bed. And leave a hickey. Don't worry Robbie and I won't look but Tori will guard you two." I looked at Beck disapprovingly.

"But what if Beck doesn't want to. So the dare is void. Another one please." I said

"Uh. No jade that can't be. This a truth or dare. And you have to participate even if you don't like. That's our number one rule!" Tori defended

"Great Job Tori. You just make me want to kill you." I smiled sarcastically.

She laughed nervously. She looked at Beck at motioned him to go to the bed.

"So…." He just stood there scratching the back of his head.

"So let's get this over with." I snapped.

Robbie and Andre looked away. 'Guys! Hurry up! It's not like you never did this before!"

"And how did you know that Tori!" I looked at her raising my eyeborws.

"Well uhm.. ah.. remember the video chat while I was on the plane. You just pushed the space button pausing it. Then when I got back home, just before I was about to exit the video chat. I pressed the video shifted to Beck on top off you while your wearing your skull bra." How did? Omg!

"Tori!" both Beck and I screamed at her! How could she reveal something private like that.

"Whatever guys continue with the make out stuff. Jade on top!" Andre screamed

I removed my shirt as Beck began to unbuttoned his flannel shirt. I plopped down to the bed and muttered "I can't believe im doing this! ugh I hate truth or dares! " I straddled him.

Well this is awkward. Last time we did this was when were together. At my bedroom.

I looked to his eyes and said. "What!" he leaned in. and just like old times, the world started to slip away. Our lips moved perfectly with each other. We don't know how long have we been kissing but started to grind to each other. Then he flipped us out. He moved to my neck and started to leave a mark. I gripped to his back leaving tiny crescent shapes. I moved my hands to his hair and he attacked my lips. His tongue begged for entrance which I gladly gave it. Our tongues battled for dominance. When we heard a loud cough. We broke our kiss. And looked at the source of the sound, without moving from our position.

"Guys you're like making out 30 minutes ago and mow were late. So how about we start to get dressed now. So im asking you boys to go to your room and get started." Tori said calmly.

I pushed Beck off me and ran to the bathroom. "Ah! Tori! Get my dress!" then everybody scrambled off to their own rooms.

* * *

**a/n: okay sorry guys. But im really tired. And my body is aching. I m not good at fulfilling promises especially when I said this chapter is long. But Bade is in the bed! Hahaha now I shall sleep.**

**Guys the routine. And I decided to update today cause I saw your reviews! Omg! Nothing makes me happier that seeing a lot of fanfiction mails on your email! Ahh! Omg! Thank you guys! I love you!**

**Read and review. The rating might change!**


	8. How to roll

Disclaimer: NO! (READ THIS IN JADE'S VOICE.)

A/n: I am not supposed to update today. But I really want to. My body is super aching. Guys do you think I should change this to M and write the smut on the next chapter? This is gonna be short. Sorry. I'm really tired. Back to the story.

* * *

Beck's POV.

Have you ever used drugs? I mean do you know the feeling?

Kissing Jade is close to that. Here lips are highly addictive. It's euphoric.

When we heard someone coughed we stopped not bothering to move from our current position, we looked at Tori.

I don't know what happened but the next thing I know Jade pushed me off her. Then run towards the bathroom.

I scrambled off picking my shirt. When I looked back I saw Andre and Robbie running behind me.

When we arrived in our room. I called dibs in the bathroom.

I washed my hair using my imported shampoo and scrub my body. After that, Robbie used the bathroom.

I picked out my clothes deciding which one I should wear.

I settled with dark wash jeans and a purple button down shirt. When I turned I looked at Andre and found him smiling at me. "WHAT!"

"Jeez man! Purple? Are we trying to impress someone or should I say probably a girl." He smirked.

"Well you know ..." I tried to play it cool. "There are a lot of girls there."

"Soo.. You don't mind if I hit on Jade-"

"Dude! Not cool!"

"Sorry.. I was kidding! Men. Your panties are in a twist! I would never do that. It's against the bro code. And you're like my best friend." He clamped a hand in my shoulder.

"Really? How about' I help you with what you wear, and maybe Robbie too... causes … Robbie! Don't wear that! That's freaking ugly!"

"But.. My mamaw made this!" he whined. Ugh. Couldn't this kid grow up?

"Just shush…. Daddy Beck's got this. I'll help you with what to wear, and how to roll."

* * *

Jade's POV

If you're a girl then you would've understand our situation right now. When you're with your friends, specifically preparing for a party, this is what happens. And yes, I just called Tori my friend.

All of us are done taking a bath. So the problem is what to wear, what make up, what shoes and other what's. So here's what happening…

Cat and Tori are arguing who's gonna do my hair. But I quickly stopped it by announcing "NO ONE! I can fix my own hair!"

After that a few seconds pass and it's like world war 3 in our room. I guess that what's happen if three girls dress up in one time.

"Cat! It's mine turn to use the hair dryer!"

"No! Tori! I'm not done yet!" Cat squeaked.

"Shut. Up! We're already late hurry up!" I screamed at them. As I finished my last touch of makeup.

I wear a white top saying "Don't hate me cause I'm beautiful, hate me cause I can kick your ass", with a black boyfriend blazer and shorts. Matching it with a pair of sparkling doll shoes.

"Wow Jade you look beautiful!" Cat clapped her hands.

"Whatever! Just fix yourselves already. Cat you have five minutes more on the hair dryer. Tori, why don't you find shoes that will match your dress." I ordered. God, why would this two do without me? I started to search for accessories. I choose a watch and a bracelet with matching earrings and necklace.

"We're leaving in five, so hurry up!" then I heard shuffling in the background.

After 5 minutes we're all done.

"Look. It's only an hour that we consumed."

"Yeah. Let's roll!" I opened the door and headed for the bar.

* * *

**AT THE BAR.**

* * *

Tori's POV

Wow. When we arrived here, there are people already. So we searched for the boys.

"Hey miss are you hurt?" I heard someone say it from behind Cat.

Cat Gasp "What! I'm hurt?"

"No Cat, it's just a pick up line. Just go with it. Say are you sure."

"Kk. Are you sure?" she said. None of us dared to look back.

Then "Really? Cause it must have been a long fall from heaven, my beautiful angel." Okay, now I know who it is.

"Aww! That's so sweet Robbie." Cat looked back and hugged Robbie.

"Hey, where's the other muchachos?" I asked him.

"Well. You got to find them. We split up."

"Robbie!"

"Okay girl. Come. We already got us a table. And it's the best seat."

We followed Robbie. And shortly we saw Andre and Beck.

"Hey, Andre come with me, help me get drinks."

"Okay."

Andre and I walked towards the bar. Jade followed us. "Why are you here? We're getting you a drink too."

"But I want to order mine. Problem?" then she raised her pierced eyebrows.

"Whatever."

"So what can I get you?"

"Ahh... a two pina coladas, mojito, cosmo and Jade you order for you and Beck."

"What! Okay fine! A Jack Daniel's but don't put the coke yet and a sex on the beach." Jade said as if she memorized it.

"Oh and I forget 4 shots. We're table number 8. Just right there." She winked at the bar tender. Then we walked off.

"Wow. I must say. That was impressive." I praised her acting. Cause if you don't know her. You might think that she's 25 and is always at the bar.

"Meh." Then we sit down. We talked and talked. Then our drinks arrived.

"Cosmo, sex on the beach and pina colada for the ladies."

"And the shots! Press the button on the side then speak up for more orders."

A bunch of thank you's were given.

"I would like to propose a cheer for our first time to go to the bar! All of us!" Andre raised his glass.

"This is way much better than the Maestro's" Jade commented.

Our glasses clunked against each other.

* * *

**A/n: sorry… it's been so long! I'm really busy because it's our test. We even have test on Saturday. Ugh... btw did you enjoy this? Do you want me to write smut and change this to m?**

**Read and review! soooo can we get the reviews up to forty?**

**btw**

**Borifever: if you don't like bade then why are you on the Bade? and stop bashing other ships!**

** Btw follow my twitter: alltimepat and tumblr: infinitebadeshipper**

**Adios!**


End file.
